Talk:Sesame Street cast list
Organization I'd been meaning to do something like this for ages, since while we do include actor lists for individual seasons and of course there's Category:Sesame Street Cast, there's no simple place for casual visitors to check who played who among the human cast. Originally, my idea was to work this out until it could be integrated into the Sesame Street article, but it's so substantial it may work better on its own. I checked the dates with a combination of the Old School credit crawls, CTW archive presskits, and 40 Years of Sunny Days DVD's credit file. However, there still could be some goofs, so if one has direct evidence (via screen credits), feel free to add it in. For the uncredited cast, I started a list, but I'm not sure about the Kids. I only included those who were billed (and no redlinks for those where, as of now, no significant info or at least not enough for a page can be found, and the same for the child characters from the 90s, but if anyone has such info, feel free to start a page). There's been too many unbilled kids over the years, and even the frequent ones were usually on a more floating or sporadic basis, day players so to speak (the likes of John John and Gabriela Rose Reagan as Gabi might be worth including as exceptions). I also haven't yet dealt with recurring unbilled insert players outside of those (like Larry and Phyllis) officially treated as cast members in CTW's materials, so I'm not sure whether to start a column for them (Paul Benedict, Andrea Martin, etc.) or for semi-regulars or recurring guests. Willy and Mr. Macintosh appeared often enough for a long enough period of time (even if exact first and last appearance dates are hard to pin down) to include, but folks like Loretta Tupper as Mrs. Trump and Clarice Taylor as Harriet, with vaguer years and longer gaps between visits, I wasn't sure whether to bother with them. Anyway, here it is for now (and we can pretty it up with the annual cast group photos, making them easier to find than going season by season). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :What a great idea! At first I thought it might be good to include on the Sesame Street article, but I think we'd do better with SEO as its own page. —Scott (talk) 22:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking it would work better on its own, but prominently linked. Also, right now, the list is in approximate order of when an actor joined, which seemed the easiest way (with Bob and Susan at the top as the longest standing cast members), but also means some major players are shuffled between one-season folk. So any other thoughts on that are welcome. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:15, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, that's a wonderful idea! I have one thought -- maybe list seasons in addition to years? Maybe something like this: :::* Jada Rowland as Jennie : Season 1 (1969-1970) :::* Joe Ponazecki as Wally : Season 3-5 (1971-1974) :::That way, it's easier to see how many actual years they appeared on the show -- the 1969-1970 sort of implies that Jada Rowland was on the show for two years, if you're not thinking about it too closely. -- Danny (talk) 12:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC)